Sixteen Years In the Past
by AllieAmberwhite
Summary: This is what happens when a 2 year old Alec is placed in the care of our favorite Warlock. Alec tries to defecate on Meow, he must learn to talk, walk, and even attempts a little Opera. Magnus is in for the ride of his life. BabyAlec!Magnus :D
1. Prologue

I honestly couldn't help it.

I just had too. Thanks to my one little What if in the Fantabulous Question of What If, I've been wanting to write about baby Alec and Magnus.

So, enjoy the prologue. I SUCK at beginnings.

* * *

Magnus stared at the infant in the man's hand, eyes wide and dare I say, bamboozled. How could he take care of this adorable little boy? He was a 500 year old warlock for heaven's sake! Warlock's don't take care of babies.

Especially the babies of criminals.

But this baby was just so cute... He was chubby as hell, with very messy, shoulder length black hair. His eyes were just visible behind the mess, a glacier blue with the sparkle of the most precious gems. He wore a white shirt just one size to big, an adorable magnetic bow tie sitting at his throat just beneath his barely-there double chin. He had on little baby denims, also a size to big, but were just so damn CUTE. His feet were covered in tiny little sneakers, with shoelaces yet again, too big.

He sucked upon a pacifier, a tiny strong of drool dribbling down his chin, and his little hands were in fists, occasionally hitting his holder's arm.

"This is Alexander Lightwood. Call him Alec if you wish."

Magnus stared on at this little baby. "Uhm... Hello Alec...?"

Little Alec reacted to the sound of his name, he squealed loudly, his arms flailing in the air. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and onto the floor, thanks to him jiggling in recognition.

"I'm Magnus...?" Magnus said slowly, wondering if the kid say anything legible. Alec mumbled something that sounding much like, if put in letters, "arkbarkbark".

"He is not to watch television, consume anything other than his formula, be up later that 7:30, or do anything rowdy." The man said, holding Alec out to Magnus. Magnus' eyes widened, hesitantly reaching out for the baby. "Sounds like he's being held in prison rather than being looked after as a favor... A payed favor. But still." Magnus mumbled.

"If the trial for Robert and Mayrse Lightwood goes well, I will return in 20 days time to retrieve their son."

Magnus merely nodded, holding the baby an arms length away from him. The man, who soon understood that that was his cue to leave, turned and indeed, left. Silence was apparent throughout the apartment.

"... Hi."

Alec gurgled in enthusiasm.

"So. Whataya wanna do?"

Alec gave him a look, before holding out his arms and attempting to rock in Magnus' grip. Magnus wondered what he wanted, and hesitantly brought Alec closer to him. "Well, I can't deny that you are so very cute for a Shadowhunter baby..." Magnus whispered, balancing him on one arm so he could move Alec's hair away from his eyes. "And I have a feeling that you'll be a very handsome boy when you grow up." Magnus smiled, and Alec smiled back, showing off a couple of growing teeth.

Alec then decided that it was a good idea to throw up his supper on Magnus' $565.00 shirt.

"... That, was not nice."

* * *

I would totally name my kid Alec. Not exactly Alexander. But definitely Alec.

So yah. Review. 

This story is completely planned out, believe it or not. All 18 chapters, prologue included.

However, if you have a any suggestions for baby Alec and Magnus scenarios, then please, tell me. :D

Enjoy to the fullest;** Allie Amberwhite**


	2. Sleepless

I giggle like a little school girl when I write this stuff. Like seriously. I can't help it.

And I don't think I've ever updated this fast in my life. O.O

* * *

Magnus changed in a flash, having put Alec on one of his shelves of his closet. While Magnus changed his shirt, the curious little baby grabbed fistfuls of clothing, and attempted to shove it all in his mouth. Magnus nearly screamed when he saw that Alec was gagging on a pair of leggings, and with his head just barely sticking out of the head-hole and one arm not even entirely in the arm-hole, Alec was snatched away from Magnus' precious clothes.

"Bad Alec. No putting clothes in your mouth!" Magnus scolded, shaking a finger at him. Alec merely stared, breathing a little harder than before he had shoved the cloth down his throat, before grabbing Magnus' finger. For a moment, Magnus' heart was molten from the adorableness. But it quickly solidified when Alec bit his finger with his surprisingly sharp little teeth.

Magnus tsked in pain, moving oddly in order to get his shirt on properly. Whilst doing this, he glanced at the clock. It was almost seven, which meant it was sleepy time for Alec.

However, Magnus soon learned that Alec did not want to go to bed. Not one little bit.

Magnus had dressed him in his little panda feetie pajamas, brushed the little tykes teeth with magic, and changed his diaper with magic too. God, it was revolting. Alec was patient and stayed still during the entire thing. He accepted his warm milk without a fuss, and was sucking on it happily as Magnus magically set up his crib.

Chairman Meow even dropped by to say meow, and all was going quite well. Magnus introduced Alec to Meow, but Alec was not happy to see Meow. Meow had a bottle thrown at him, so he decided to hide under the couch.

"You know Alec, you are so mean." Magnus said, placing the toddler in his crib.

Alec blinked, and turned the best he could to observe his crib. Alec looked back to Magnus, and opened his mouth wide. Magnus was confused by this behavior, and wondered briefly if Alec wanted something put in his mouth to chew on... That is, until Alec let out a very loud scream.

Magnus fell over onto his tooshie. "Ho' shit!" He squeaked. He could barely hear himself over the now screaming tears of Alec. He was sure he even heard glass shattering in the distance. Oh, he could just imagine the people next door inching towards the phone to report a murder. Magnus panicked in an instant, picking Alec up out of his crib and holding him tightly. "Shhh! It's fine it's ok it's alright WHY WON'T YOU SLEEP? Lay down? YAWN? Gaaaaah..." Magnus cried, rocking the crying child back and forth. Up and down and even spinning him around. He fetched Alec another bottle and even checked his diaper. Why didn't the baby want to go to sleep? He should go to sleep. Magnus had a headache the size of Russia, and usually his headaches never surpassed the size of Australia.

Two hours had passed, and Alec still clung to his shirt. Magnus could feel the tears seeping through the fabric. Magnus groaned, petting the child's head softly, trying to lull it to sleep by swinging back and forth just a little to fast. "Oh, what the hell do I do?" Magnus whispered, now rubbing Alec's back in soft, yet fast little circles. "Is it the crib, Alec? Does it scare you? The shadows on the ceiling? Does it all just smell funny? I wish you could taaaalk..." Magnus whimpered, compeltely stressed by the situation. "Maybe you miss you mom... I don't see how you could miss her, she's scary." Alec seemed to whimper in agreement.

He'd told them all that he'd never taken care of a baby before. He had NO idea what to do. Though Mayrse drilled lectures into his ear and stamped them permanently into his brain and had various friends give him suggestions, he feared he would be a failure.

This child had done nothing wrong. He deserved someone with more experience to take care of him. Someone who knew what to do with babies. How to entertain them, how to calm them down... How to make them go to sleep.

Yet Alec just kept on crying, and his crying increased every time he had to go near that crib. Another hour passed.

Exhausted, Magnus sat carefully upon the floor, placing the baby in his lap, facing him.

"You are so annoying." Magnus muttered, wiping the tears off of Alec's bright red cheeks. Alec hiccuped, rubbing his tiny fists furiously against his eyeballs. "But... I like you. So I'm going to suffer this headache, and stay with you as long as it takes to get you to sleep."

As if Alec understood him, Alec rocked forward so that his little head rested on Magnus' stomach. Due to Alec's small little shakes, Magnus was able to tell how hard he was sobbing. The sight of the crying boy nearly got him to tear up a little as well.

Magnus tried to remember all that his friends had suggested. One friend of his, Bernadette, had said something about humming to babies.

Magnus couldn't sing for the life of him. It just didn't work out very well. At all. He could hardly even carry a tune, for Christ's sake!

But oh well, might as well give it a whirl.

Magnus' humming was uneven, and cracked in some places. The song he was attempting to hum, Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses, hardly even sounded like the song. But yet, Alec almost instantly seemed to relax. He slouched a little more, and Magnus even felt the hot air of a yawn. Magnus craftily shifted Alec so that he could at least see his face.

The poor kid's eyes were drooping closed, eyes red with a face to match. But the waterfalls were drying up, and Magnus absently wiped away the mucus threatening to slide in between Alec's lips.

Magnus continued to hum, getting a bit quieter with every moment that passed. Alec's breathing evened out, and he soon slumped completely into Magnus' hold. Magnus almost didn't realize that he fell asleep, but when he did, he broke out into a large grin.

"Kids..." Magnus muttered, carefully standing and ever so gently placing the sleeping infant in his rightful sleeping place. Magnus sighed, watching as Alec curled into himself, breathing deeply and somewhat loudly. "'Night, kiddo." Magnus breathed out, raising the protective bars and flopping onto the couch, asleep within seconds.

* * *

Poor Magnus. But oh well! Alec is adorable! It's worth it!

Review please :D

Love me, as always; **Allie**


	3. Milkless

Okay, I suddenly got a stream of private message hate mail. And I'm not quite amused.

Over 10 people have accused me of destroying Alec and Magnus' character. I am disgusted by the accusations. For me, Magnus DOES not try to make Alec jealous as hell just to see if Alec loves him. Alec to me, is NOT a guy who is entirely innocent and absolute blushing virgin material. To me, and to my stories, they are who I bent them to be. My interpretation is how **_I_** see Alec and Magnus. So let me get one thing clear;

NOBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION WILL **EVER** GET THE CHARACTERS IDENTITY PERFECTLY.

Cassie Clare is the ONLY ONE who will** EVER** be able to get Alec and Magnus' characteristics perfectly. Besides, how much did we writers have to work from when it came to Alec and Magnus anyways?

Not much, because they are _SECONDARY CHARACTERS._

Some people enjoy making Alec a shy guy, someone who is overall innocent and oblivious to real love. People like making Magnus a former man-whore.

When I write my fanfiction, I do my research. For one, I never believed Magnus to be the manwhore type. Personally, I see him as the kind of person that believes in love. This theory was later confirmed on Cassie's twitter. Alec is portrayed as a neat freak often, though Cassie says that Alec is not really neat, not very messy either.

Since we don't know much about what Magnus and Alec are really like in the eyes of Cassandra Clare, we take what we have and we build off of it. Thus, everybody has their own little spin on the characters.

How dare you say I am trying to sabotage them with me "piece of shit interpretations" and "misguided judgement."

If you don't like it, kiss my virtual ass. Every writer on this website has the right to mold the characters to how they see fit for their story. Alternate Universe and everything.

_**Suck. My. Imaginary. Cock.**_

* * *

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Magnus awoke to the sound of Chairman Meow yowling loudly. Usually, Magnus would think nothing of it. But it was different today. For one, Magnus was not in his bedroom, he was on the couch. He could already tell that his back was not going to be at its greatest. Secondly, he heard Alec scrambling around, making very frustrated sounds and occasionally screeching.

Magnus shot up, eyes wide.

CHAIRMAN MEOW WAS ATTEMPTING TO KILL ALEC? OH MY.

Magnus got up so fast, he nearly tripped. But thankfully, he caught his balanced and zoomed to the crib, ignoring his inflamed back.

It took him a few moments to realize just what exactly was going on when he got there. Chairman Meow was apparently not the attacker, he was the victim. And he was currently being held up in the air by the tip of his tail. Meow flailed helplessly, attempting to bite Alec's fingers.

Alec looked as if he was having fun, holding the cat as far away from him as possible, and shaking the poor thing up and down and side to side mercilessly. Alec gurgled nonsense, bouncing up and down on his little bum.

Magnus blinked at the scene before him, mouth open the tiniest bit. "What are you doing Alec...?" Magnus muttered, tiredly reaching out for his battered kitty. Alec was reluctant to surrender, but dropped the cat with a smile. Meow fell on his head, for Magnus didn't have the coordination to catch him at that moment. He was exhausted.

He really had to spend 19 more days with this kid? He was going to age 40 years in the process, he was sure.

Magnus slouched, placing his chin against the rail. "Don't kill my cat, please. He's still got a few hundred years on him still. And you're damaging his little brain." He mumbled, reaching a hand out to push Alec's hair back. "If only you could talk. Maybe if you could you could tell me what your parents do when you wake up in the morning."

Alec gurgled, making little spit bubbles in his mouth. Magnus cracked a smile, scratching Alec's head much like he would scratch Chairman behind the ears.

"Maybe we could get you out of your now hair-covered jammies. Would you like that?" Magnus asked, picking up a long white hair from the black part of his pajamas. Alec didn't do anything to say yes or no to the suggestion. He just shoved his fist in his slobbery little mouth and knawed.

"... Yah," Magnus sighed, standing up straight, "coffee too. Coffee is good..."

Magnus reached down and picked Alec up gently, cocking out a hip and resting the majority of Alec's weight there as he walked to his bedroom.

"I need to change too. You tired me out yesterday, so I didn't get the chance to change."

At that, Magnus' eyes widened, and his free hand shot up to his hair and face. He could feel the smudged kohl under his fingers, and the growing knots in his black and red hair. "Shit."

Alec slapped his chest, as if recognizing the curse word.

"Oops. Sorry midget." Magnus groaned, setting Alec on his bed. Alec immediatley began bouncing up and down on his bum, fisting the fabric and trying to chew on it as Magnus disappeared for a moment into the closet. In a matter of seconds, Magnus has magicked the make-up and knots off and out, and dressed into a pair of loose black sweatpants, no shirt. His 'comfort shirt' was under his bed.

"Is this how women feel when they have babies? Exhausted and unfashionable?" Magnus asked Alec, who upon seeing Magnus, made a loud sound of happiness and raised his arms. He shook his head to get rid of the hair in front of his eyes, and bounced up and down, his entire body screaming; "PICK ME UP YOU SHIRTLESS FOOL!"

"Can I at least get dressed?" Magnus asked, but Alec made another sound, this time out of impatience. Magnus sighed, slapping his cheek , and then rubbed his cheek. "Fine."

Magnus picked him up again, and Alec was simply overjoyed.

As the baby gurgled and spluttered in his arms, Magnus stared down the floor, looking for the overlarge sweatshirt.

That is... until he felt something wet and warm on his pectorial. Particularily, his nipple.

In slow, exagerated horror, Magnus looked down. Mouth agape and eyes wider than the moon, he watched as Alec's little hands beat at Magnus' pecs, lips wrapped tight around Magnus' right nipple ring, sucking away in frustration.

"I am NOT a woman!" Magnus nearly screamed, wrenching Alec away from his titty in horror.

Cue the crying. Alec blinked at first, staring Magnus in the face. And then, his eyes watered up. He shivered, blinked, and a waterfall had formed. Magnus scrunched up his face in preparation for the screaming was bound to come along.

* * *

Poor Magnus. Again. HA. xD

Love me, as always; **Allie**


	4. Shameless

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN CONSIDERATION TO THE LAST CHAPTER :D! (heart!)

They made my day. :3 Now please, enjoy this new chapter!

Without sucking my dick... Unless you're a flamer. If you are, you can suck it as much as you like. 

I'd enjoy it.

A warning though, this isn't a funny chapter. This is actually a serious chapter. But don't worry, the seriousness is just a speedbump in what is a beautiful relationship between Magnus Bane and our babyfied Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

The day went by oddly smoothly for Magnus.

Alec had his bottle of formula, Magnus had Belguin waffles, extra strawberries and less bananas. For lunch, Alec had another bottle and Magnus had a sub (extra mustard).

Alec fell asleep on the floor with Chairman Meow, and stayed asleep for nearly 5 hours. This left Magnus to occupy himself with his own dreamless tundra, and taking one looooong ass bath. His bath took an hour, and it was closing in on 7:15 just as Magnus got out of the bathroom. He pulled on a robe that he acquired sometime in the 18th century, and started down the hallway. He entered his bedroom to find a fully awake Alec sitting at the base of one of his bookshelves. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Oi, midget. What are you looking for?" Magnus asked the non-talking child. "Da!" Alec stated, turning as best he could while on his tooshie to look at his current caretaker. "Da?" Magnus repeated, eyebrows raising in curiosity. "Da." Alec said stubbornly, turning back to the case and pulling out a book with his tiny little fingers. It was by no means a light book, so it took the tyke a couple of tries before it came out.

"DA!" Alec shrieked, slapping the cover of the book hard once it was laying upon the carpet.

Magnus stared.

"You... want to read a book? Is that what you want?" Magnus asked, dropping onto his hands and knees, crawling over to the baby and his book.

Magnus sat cross-legged beside the child, and picking up the book, saving it from Alec's little fists of fury.

Magnus allowed himself to chuckle at the boy's selection. "Oh darling, I highly doubt you want me to read you a story about the art of love."

Poor Alec looked confused, "Da..." He said quietly, his bright oceanic orbs burning holes of guilt into Magnus' skull.

"We... Could write one? Or I can make one up? Maybe? Shit... Uh..." Magnus stuttered quickly, avoiding the possibility of tears as much as possible.

And then, Magnus' eyes widened. "Liiightbulb."

"Da?"

"Da!"

Magnus scooped Alec into his arms, holding the tiny thing close to his chest as he practically ran to the living room. Magnus kissed the boy on the top of his head as he sat them upon the couch, keeping Alec on his lap. "I'm not good at thinking up stuff out of no where... But I can tell you a true story, age appropriate."

"Da." Alec smiled brightly, sitting still.

Magnus took a deep breath...

* * *

The year was 1598, in the Dutch East Indies... Or as it is now called, Indonesia. There was a small village, named Anak-Anak Allah, which means God's Children in Indonesian. The village was densely populated... Covering a scarce 20 acres of land and home to over five thousand people. The entire village was owned by a man by the name of Gagal, and he treated everyone as slaves. All of his 'subjects' were stuck in awful living conditions, stuffing 20 people into a 12x12 room at once, and working 15 hours a day, receiving poor rations and poor housing in return.

The only exception to these conditions was if a lady was pregnant.

So now we have Kacantikan, a young women that was brought to this farm/village by force. She became involved with a man called Binatang. They were given permission to marry, and soon after Kacantikan became pregnant. Gagal granted her housing in his mansion in order to care for her during the pregnancy.

The only reason behind his kindness was so that he could raise the children himself if he deemed them suitable, in order to make them into warped slaves that didn't know any better.

Binatang was not allowed to see his wife during the 9 months it took for the baby to grow inside of her.

He worked endlessly to buy him the space to care for his wife after the child was born, and when the day came...

Kacantikan was thrown into the hut, gown torn open, long whip lashes littering her back, her hair was cut, and she couldn't walk due to mangled and broken legs.

Gagal was furious. Binatang was forbidden to touch his wife, and he was instructed to follow Gagal into a filthy hut on the very edge of the village.

Binatang met a monster that night.

His child was a monster. A disgusting child born with the mark of a devil.

At first, Binatang didn't understand what was wrong with the baby. Gagal flew into a fit of rage, forcefully wrenching open the eyes of the newborn.

Binatang didn't know what to say, but he was forced to look into green eyes that were marked with vertical pupils.

Gagal demanded an explanation that Binatang could not give. Gagal nearly ordered his wife's execution and his own, until he pleaded that the demon was not his offspring.

After a heated debate, Gagal spared Kacantikan's life and Binatang's, with the explanation that someone on the plantation was possessed by unholy spirits, and had used the sin of lust against his poor, unsuspecting wife.

But even then, Gagal gave them punishment.

Both were sentenced to work 18 hours instead of the usual 15, and they were deprived of daily rations. Instead, they recieved water and other things for consumption ever other day.

It was hell, but Binatang and Kacantikan accepted the punishment as if it were God's will.

The child was not allowed to stay within Gagal's home. It was to be raised by Binatang and Kacantikan, with the excuse that God wanted them to see and live with the abomination that they had created.

Kacantikan went insane. She hung herself in the barn, for reasons not even Binatang could understand.

The only reason he had was the nameless child, who was always ever referred to as the "setan anak".

The child grew, and along with physical growth came a supernatural power that grew more and more noticable with each passing day.

The demon was caught healing wounds, and no matter how many times they punished the demon, the wounds seemed to melt away.

Gagal died shortly after the demon turned nine years old, and in his place, his son Kematian was in charge.

Kematian was lazy, and didn't care much for Anak-Anak Allah. The village people no longer were under heavy supervision, and had more freedom within how they ran their lives.

Binatang kidnapped the demon in the middle of night, having been able to successfully convince his hut-mates that God had spoken to him, and that the child was better off dead.

The now 10 year old boy was held under the water of the river on the outskirts of the village. The boy struggled, and Binatang was so immersed in 'God's work' that he failed to noticed the smoke within the air. He did notice when the fire came, and the scorching pain of the flames engulfing him in a hug. Binatang was no longer concerned with his son.

The boy turned around, the fire reflecting in his eyes and a demonic smile plastered upon his face.

* * *

Magnus' original intention was to tell a happy tale about how the demon escaped from the bad people, and went to live a happy life, filled with adventure and learning, romance and caring, and an understanding for humanity. But somehow, the story fell sour in an extremely short amount of time.

Magnus has been so immersed in his tale, he failed to notice the tears running down his face, and down Alec's as well.

Magnus blinked a few times, wiping the tears away freakishly. "Who am I kidding, this isn't age appropriate at all, is it...?" He muttered, taking a few shaky breaths in hopes of calming himself.

"I'm sorry Alec..." He whispered, wiping the delicate tears from Alec's bright red cheeks.

It was almost as if Alec was crying with him, like Alec could somehow understand his pain. As if Alec could understand his words and imagined himself in Magnus' story.

Unknown to Magnus, Alec was suddenly blessed by the Angel. Now capable of understanding the worst kinds of emotional pain... For the Angel knew that it would one day be Alec's greatest weakness, and strength.

Alec understood. He didn't cry because of the terror evident in the words, but the fear in Magnus' eyes. He didn't cry with Magnus, he cried _for _Magnus.

Magnus only thought Alec was crying because he was scared, and remain convinced even after Alec practically climbed Magnus' ribcage in order to throw his fat little arms around his neck.

* * *

**Anak-Anak Allah**: _The name of the village, translation;_ God's Children

**Gagal**: _Name of Slave owner, translation;_ Fail/failure.

**Kacantikan**: _The mother, translation;_ Beauty.

**Binatang**: _Name of father, translation;_ Beast.

**Setan anak**: Demon child.

Love me, as always; **Allie**


End file.
